Palindromes Suck
by sakuramae
Summary: Zoro hates those days when the calendar hits 11-11. And it's all that Nico Robin's fault. What the heck is a palindrome anyway? A ZoRo-hinted drabble.


**Disclaimer:** _One Piece _and the characters contained within the manga/anime's world are in no way my creations, but rather that of the fantastic Eichiro Oda. I just happen to like playing with the characters from time to time.

* * *

**Palindromes Suck**

Roronoa Zoro had very little regrets looking back on his years aboard the Thousand Sunny. In fact, if there was only one thing he did wish he could take back, it was telling his nakama the day that he was born.

Every single blasted one of them had something to say about his incoming birthday. Chopper's eyes sparkled at the beautiful way "11-11" lined up in symmetry. Nami grinned and mentioned Zoro might be in luck that day, with so many "1"s and all. But it was Robin who completely ruined the experience.

"It's very palindromic, Swordsman-san," she mused. "That certainly calls for a huge celebration."

Now it was Luffy and Usopp's turn to be highly impressed. Hands went up in the air as they continuously cheered "Palindromic! Palindromic!"

What the hell did that even mean?! Yes, Zoro hated himself from disclosing this information.

The worst part was when the dreaded date finally came. The swordsman, eyes bloodshot—from lack of sleep the night before—wearily treaded down from the crow's nest, in hopes that he could sneak his way back into the men's quarters for some shut-eye.

He didn't make it very far.

"Zoroooooo!" Luffy loudly slurred the word. "ZOROOOO!"

A chill crept up the marimo's spine. Just as his feet hit the deck floor, his nakama burst forth from out of the kitchen and serenaded him with birthday greetings. Badly. Even the ero-cook grudgingly shoved a miniature cake onto his hands (with ironically, marimo-green icing), muttering something about his Nami-swan's "persuasive skills."

It was an unmitigated disaster. A nightmare come to fruition. The end of the world. It was as though Mihawks stepped onto the boat and ripped him a new torso with his little knife, telling Zoro to give up because there was no chance the Shichibukai could be beaten. If Zoro wasn't a man, he'd have burst into unmanly tears.

The swordsman's glare and utter silence didn't seem to faze anyone one bit. His reaction was expected, but they didn't care. A party is always a party, and as long as it had food, good fun, and cake, Luffy and the rest will make it their way to celebrate.

Once all the initial greetings were over, Zoro took the opportunity to sneak past the raucous displays of merriment.

Again, he didn't make it very far.

Standing in front of the doorway to the men's quarters was the very woman he blamed everything on. Nico Robin smiled. "Skipping out early on your own party?"

Zoro replied with a manly snort. "They've probably forgotten why they're partying to begin with."

"I'm surprised you're not in the mood, Swordsman-san," she replied lazily. "You didn't even touch the sake laid out for you."

"I'm tired." He didn't have to explain anything to her!

"I suppose." She opened the door a crack and then approached him. "My gift to you then. I'll guard the door so they can't bother you."

Surprised, Zoro stood there, processing the situation. Was she really letting him go just that easily? He considered the offer and finally walked past the door. Just as he began to close it, the archaeologist grabbed his shirt collar. Just as suddenly, she planted a kiss on his cheek.

The door closed on him as Robin pushed him backwards into the room. He heard a chuckle and a faint "Happy birthday, Swordsman-san," soon after.

Well, perhaps his birthday wasn't _that_ bad after all.

* * *

**Author's Note: **I feel a little weird posting this after so long! I actually had this lying in my LJ for some years now, and completely forgot to post it on . So, in the spirit of it being 11-11, I just want to wish Zoro another happy palindromic birthday. And yes. There is clearly a hint of ZoRo shipping here...but nevermind. XD


End file.
